forkshighfandomcom-20200213-history
Andris Sándor
Full name: Andris Tamás Sándor Nicknames: Andy, The Blood Prince Age: Actual age - 95; Immortal age - 20 Date of birth: '''May 20 '''Place of birth: Budapest, Hungary Occupation: General of the Black Army Grade: N/A Faction: The Hungarians Background History: Andris (often called Andy) always lived a privileged life, but the trade-off was being stuck in the middle of massive political scandal. His father was the former Prime Minister of Hungary and as the son of a politician Andy quickly found out that privacy was not something that everyone enjoyed. Although he was well protected for most of his life, his father's eccentric policies and lifestyle (for the time) made the family fodder for news and gossip-worthy media attention. In fact, Andy's protection wasn’t merely for a parent’s love of their child. Much of it had to do with the protection of an institution - this institution being Andy's father, Prime Minister Vincze Sándor. Andy was sent to the Royal Military Academy in Great Britain when he was seventeen years old. It wasn't difficult for him to get a spot in the prestigeous academy - after all, children of politicians, Kings, and noblemen were often students there. During his strict training he met Leo Nicolae, son of the famed General Pierce Sullivan, and while the two weren't exactly friends they tolerated each other. It didn't help that Andy knew of Leo's ties to Romania and didn't think it was exactly fair that the bastard son of a General was able to fill a coveted spot in the academy. When the Royal Hungarian Army fought in the Slovak-Hungarian War in 1939 (the invasion was launched to reclaim a part of the Slovakian territory lost after World War I), he met his mortal end. Andy has been in Hungary ever since and when Adrienn Kiszely's father took the throne, Andy hand-selected vampires from all around the world to be a part of the army that would eventually overthrow him. Thus the Black Army was born. Years later, he was reuinted with old 'friend' Leo when the Black Army went to war against the Royal Vampire Army - and more bitterness was cemented when the RVA was victorious. Soon after, Andy married Queen Adrienn in a private ceremony. The true motive for this is unknown, but most would like to believe it's really because two troubled individuals finally found peace within the other. However, it is likely that no one will ever know how Andy truly felt about his wife. After succumbing to an affair with Alicia Williams while she was holidaying in Romania, Andy was forced to side with the Romanians and fight against his own Black Army when Adrienn declared war. The RVA was victorious (thanks to Andy's expertise) but soon after the second war ended, Adrienn committed suicide by planting explosives in her home. Leo, who had come to arrange for final peace talks, survived the ordeal. She did not. Family/Connections: Adrienn Kiszely (wife) Powers Basic vampire skills. Also possesses a power enchancing gift - can amplify or overload the powers of other vampires. OOC Info NPC driven by: Kim PB: Sean O'Pry 'Journal: 'rva_says_hi